


unexpected [ bc. ]

by starrysoorim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Living Together, Punishment, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Top Bang Chan, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysoorim/pseuds/starrysoorim
Summary: coincidentally, on the same day the twenty-two year old you were kicked out from your (small) rented apartment due to not paying, you bump into a (pleasant-smelling) guy who surprisingly took you in and made you his.. what did he call it? sugar baby?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 44





	unexpected [ bc. ]

**Author's Note:**

> hEYYY! I'm back with another one shot! FULL BLOWN SMUT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. hehe so i'm pretty sure that there are some typos and other wrong shit because this is, again, not beta-read, so yeah. thank you for the few kudos on my last one shot! hehe (i read it and saw my errors, sorry for that but i'm too lazy to edit) aLSO! english is NOT my first language so please bare with me. anywayyyyyy enjoy! i'm too lazy to add any italics so im sorry for that as well! daddy!bangchan here we go-

member : bangchan x reader (fem)

summary : coincidentally, on the same day the twenty-two year old you were kicked out from your (small) rented apartment due to not paying, you bump into a (pleasant-smelling) guy who surprisingly took you in and made you his.. what did he call it? sugar baby?

genre : fluff, smut, bondage, spanking

\- - -

Holy fuck.

With a last shout of never come back from the angry landlady, she shut the gate on your face and stomped away from you.

Okay.. I can work this out.. You mumble to yourself. You bow your head down, exhaling the breath you unconsciously held in while the landlady was scolding you earlier.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

First of all, you're broke. Well, you weren't exactly broke, working little jobs here and there just enough to get you something to eat, but they obviously weren't enough to pay for the current month's rent. Side jobs were starting to lessen the past few days as winter was coming, and that was the reason you didn't get to save enough your bills to pay. The landlady's son (who was named Woojin, you thought) was kind enough to let you get away with electricity and water since the room you were staying in was his and he figured what situation you were in. But of course you didn't take advantage of this, having only a few lights, a handy electric fan to get you through the night, and the water only used for bathing in the apartment.

This was definitely a problem. You had nowhere to stay now, no family to ask for help from, and absolutely no friends to stay over for either. The few clothes and items that you owned were in the bag that was currently slinged over your right shoulder at the moment, weighing you down on that side.

Panic soon started to seep into your mind, making your heart beat fast and mind hazy from the realization that you were homeless now.

Soon enough, you weren't mindful of anything around you anymore, fatigue taking over and knocking you out cold on the pavement in front of your old apartment.

\- - -

"Take care on your way home, Mr. Bang, and have a pleasant evening." The lady at the front desk says with a polite bow and a bidding wave.

The CEO only send his signature smile as a reply, opening the lobby's glass doors to find himself outside. It was currently late afternoon, the sun still shining in the sky with all it's glory. Chan decided to take the rest of the day off, it being the day before his passed mother's death anniversary. Of course he'd finish his paper work first, and being a responsible boss, he never procrastinates and always does work on time. 

He didn't have much work to do that particular day, making it much more convenient for him to leave early. Everyone else at work would of course understand, knowing that it was an important day for their boss tomorrow, also meaning that he wouldn't go to work. It was already tradition for them, after all. 

The guards stationed at the main lobby's entrance also gave him polite bows as he passed by, and he gave them nods of acknowledgement. A moment later, his car was already driven towards where he was, the driver getting out of the vehicle to let him get inside.

Normally Chan would drive himself to work, but he still hired himself a personal driver incase it would ever be needed in the future. After thanking the driver, he soon found himself inside the car and driving away.

Deciding that it was still quite early to head home, he took a different direction and head towards the neighboring city. He remembers a park situated there, having a cliff-side view that looked over the great city of Seoul. 

On the way there, he passes by a quiet street that seemed to be full of apartment complexes. Not really meaning to notice, he gazes upon the back view of a girl, a backpack draped over her shoulder and an old lady slamming the gate in front of her. 

"Hmm.." He only hummed in curiousity. 

He was already supposed to drive away from the girl, but as soon as he was right across from where she was standing, Chan sees the frail body fall to the ground, face down and barely breathing.

Immediately, he pulls up on the side of the road and runs over to the body in worry. 

He first pulls the slightly heavy bag away, suspecting that it might be weighing you down and hindering your breathing. Next, he turns the body so that it faced him, and oops.

He stops.

Beautiful. He says in his mind. Never before has he seen anyone this good-looking. Sure he sees pretty girls at work here and there, no doubt that their faces were covered in make-up.

But seeing you right there, eyes clothes and bare-faced, he admits that you were easily more attractive that anyone else he's ever met. Sure there were slightly dark bags under your eyes and you were a little more on the thin side, but still.

He lightly taps your cheek in hopes to wake you up, and you only slurred.

"Hello, miss? Are you alright?" He asks.

"Ho.. homeless.." He hears you lightly mumble in a somewhat hoarse voice. 

"What?" He asks in disbelief. Only this time you weren't responsive anymore. 

She must've been kicked out, seeing that the old woman earlier seemed angry and she even slammed the door on her face.

Not really thinking of anything other option, he picks you up from the pavement and brings you into the backseat of his car. He then goes back to get your bag and sets it beside you.

Soon enough, he was already on his way to his mansion, thinking about what to do with you.

\- - -

The first thing you noticed was the pleasant aroma wafting around the air as you gained consciousness.

Slowly fluttering your eyes open, you were met with unfamiliar surroundings. Currently were in a very spacious room that was modernly designed, on a very comfy bed, bedside tables on your left and right. A dresser was placed right across the foot of the bed, a vanity table on it's right side and a door to it's left. On the left side of the room were large windows that looked over a beautiful garden, and on the right side was a slightly cluttered shelf, two solo chairs with a table between them, and another door.

You were starting to panic again, not knowing where you were and who took you there. But as soon as you dared to get off the bed, a headache hits you and you groan in pain, holding your temple in hopes to ease the pain.

Right on time, the door to your right opens and there arrived a man wearing a shirt and sweatpants, running towards you as soon as he notices your pained face.

"Y/n! Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Here, take these, it'll ease your headache." He says, taking a pill and a glass of water (which you didn't notice) from the bedside table.

Not really thinking about it, you take the pill and gulped it down with the water in one go.

Seeing as you were done with the water, the man takes the glass from your hand and places it back on the bedside as you lay back down on the bed, headache not going away just yet.

The man only stands there, gazing at you as you were waiting for the pain to go away. Few minutes later, it finally did, and you sit back up again, a lot slower that how you did earlier.

"Are you alright now?" You hear him ask.

Your gaze now turned to him, and fuck was he the most gorgeous man you've ever lied eyes on. 

"W-who are you and how do you know my name?" You managed to squeak.

"I'm Chan. I saw you pass out earlier on the pavement, you mumbled something about being homeless, so I took you here to my house. I also checked your wallet and saw an ID." He straight-forwardly explains.

You then remember the moments from earlier that day, and you look at him in apology.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you as well, but shouldn't have helped me. You're probably some rich guy with a big heart and I'm just a dumb and broke nobody." You ramble.

"No no, it's fine. It wasn't an inconvenience. I see someone who needs help, and I'll gladly help out." He explains.

Your shoulders slouch in dismay, looking down on your hands in embarrassment.

Chan didn't really mean to stare, but he notices that the large shirt that you were wearing was creasing in the middle, unintentionally showing a little bit of your cleavage to him.

He inhales deeply to calm his hormones and looks away, but an idea pops in his head.

"Hey y/n, would you like to stay with me and be my sugar baby?"

\- - -

And now, there you were, standing on the other side of the kitchen counter as he was cleaning up the dishes of your shared dinner that night.

Yes, you were his sugar baby now. You discussed the terms and rules the morning after, and seeing as this was something you really needed, you agreed. 

What faster way to earn money, right? But the thing was, it's been two months ever since you because his "baby" and you've never really had any sexual contact with each other, even if it was part of the contract. You tried to ask him about it a few times already, but he changes the topic and gives you his gorgeous smile. The most things you've done were simply sharing dinner, exchanging sweet words, acting as a married couple basically, and cuddles on the couch maybe three or four times a week.

Your closet was now full, filled with newly bought clothes for you and the shelf were filled with books and stuff that you liked. The room you were staying in was already personalized into your liking, all because he insisted.

"Baby girl?" The voice pulls you out of your train your thoughts and you immediately turn your head facing him.

"Come here." You easily comply, and as he was infront of you from the other side of the counter, you made your way towards by going around it.

"Is there anything you need, Daddy?" You ask in a soft voice.

Yes, you had to call him that because it was part of the contract. But no, it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Seeing you in an oversized shirt, hair tied into messy bun, shorts hidden under the shirt and showing your milky legs, your beautiful face now looking healthier than before, he deems this moment perfect.

He pulls you in his arms and hugs you tight.

"A-are you alright?" A stutter left your lips, genuinely worried.

All he gave was a quiet nod and rested his head on your shoulder. With his lips on your neck, you barely let out a quiet moan when you feel him kiss and sniff around a particular spot.

Your hands immediately come to your mouth to cover it, feeling embarrassed with your actions. You tried to pull away in hopes of getting as far away from Chan as possible, but he only held you tighter.

"Don't be shy, baby girl. You sound wonderful." He says, a teasing tone evident in his voice.

You blush at his words, feeling more embarrassed than before. "S-sorry." You manage to utter. You clamped your mouth shut right after, trying to not make another sound.

Chan had other plans, though. His right hand manages to leave your waist and decides to rest on above your ass, lightly moving around, kneading it thoughtfully. Chan's lips come in contact with the same spot in your neck again, this time with more pressure and - fuck - his tongue found it's way on your neck too.

Moans, groans, and whimpers all came out from your throat and lips soon after, and hums of satisfaction were what he replied back to you. Soon, it wasn't just your neck he was savoring, moving onto your shoulder exposed by the large shirt (of his) that you were wearing. 

The hand on your ass now made it's way up to your chest, kneading your clothed breast and earning louder (lewder) sounds from you. 

Deciding that he'd already marked your neck and shoulder enough, his hand on your breast goes over to the middle of your chest, where the clasp of your bra was. With a flick of his fingers, he successfully unclasps it over your shirt. He lifts your shirt next and pulls it over your head, the bra coming along with it. You felt so bare infront of him, slowly moving your arms to cover your chest.

But you guessed it right, he wouldn't let you cover yourself from him. His hands were now on your arms, ready to turn pull them away when you shyly muttered a wait.

"What was that, baby girl?" He asks, probably not hearing you. 

"C-can we.. uhmm.. b-bedroom?" You stuttered again. 

He raises an eyebrow at you, you realize right there what your mistake was. Blushing lightly, nervousness bubbling inside, you clear your throat and speak again. "C-can we go to the bedroom, D-daddy?"

You hear him chuckle lightly, a smile resting on his lips after. "Okay. Let's go to mine. Do you want me to-" 

Before he finished his sentence, you were already walking up the stairs on the way to his bedroom with a blush on your face.

"..carry you." He managed to finish. 

Grabbing the shirt and your bra, he follows you upstairs into his room. When he opened the door, he sees you sitting on the middle of the bed, back facing him. Your hands were neatly placed on your lap, patiently waiting for him.

He bites his lips to stop himself from voicing out his thoughts of everything he could do to you. He closed the door once he was already inside, locking it right after. With a smile on his face he neatly folded the shirt in his hands and placed it on the desk near the door before walking over to the foot of the bed. 

He kneeled on the bed right behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders. You shuddered at the feeling of his hands on your bare upper body. "Are you alright, baby girl?" 

Chan was again, whispering into your ear. You felt shivers down your spine. His hands were now working on your hair, untying the messy bun and letting your natural waves fall down over your shoulders. "Y-yes." you answered shortly. But before he could react, you correct yourself. "Yes, Daddy."

"I am going to undress myself now, okay? When you feel like it already, turn around." True to his words, Chan takes his shirt off and his basketball shorts off as well, leaving him in his boxers. There was already an obviously growing bulge there, and a little wet spot due to all of your moaning and whimpering earlier.

It took a mere 7 seconds after he undressed when you finally turned around to face him, your breasts appearing in plain sight and so did his growing bulge.

"You're beautiful, baby. Don't even bother hiding yourself from me, because I already know that you're pretty inside and out." Chan compliments, slowly making his way closer towards you on the bed.

Excitement and anticipation bubbled deep inside you as you waited. Finally sitting infront of you on the bed, Chan stares into your eyes for a few seconds before finally ravishing your lips into a heated kiss.

There wasn't really any fighting for dominance as you both knew who would lead the night. A light pinch on your left nipple made you gasp into your kiss, and Chan took this chance to enter his tongue into your mouth. The foreign sensation had you whimpering already, and your hands found their way on Chan's neck, pulling him closer to you in hopes of deepening your kiss. 

Lust and adoration were present in the heated make-out between the two of you, only pulling away for air before coming in contact again.

You didn't even realize that Chan was already gently pushing you down onto the bed, his fingers sneaking their way to the waistband of your shorts. they only rested there, as if asking for permission to pull them down. Lifting your hips up to help take them off, Chan takes it as a cue to continue taking them off, your underwear coming along. What you didn't expect was that lifting your hips would make contact with Chan's hips as well, accidentally brushing your parts together and making him lowly groan against your lips.

Hearing the awfully sexy sound from him made your nipples erect. Chan finally broke away from the kiss, pressing his nose and forehead against yours. "Did your nipples just react to my groan, baby girl?"

"Oh- uhmm.. I think..?" You stutter back. Chuckling at your cuteness, Chan's lips leave a peck on yours and went lower now, onto your jaw and momentarily on your neck before resting on the middle of your chest, the valley between your breasts.

As if contemplating about which to go for first, Chan stops in the middle before deciding to attend to your right nipple first. His mouth was doing wonders. Sucking, licking, lightly biting even, and all you could to was moan and moan through the pleasure. 

With his left hand, he tried his best to mirror what he was doing on the right to the left nipple. After taking a few minutes on one, Chan would them attend to the other right after, alternating.

After attending to both the breasts for a while, Chan's head went lower and lower until he was cupping your heat in his palm.

"Are you okay with this, baby girl?" He softly asks. You only nodded to him as a reply because you didn't really know what to answer.

He soon dips his forefinger into your folds and you quietly moan, happy to finally be touched there. He makes eye contact with you right after, "Already wet for me, huh baby?" He says.

You only nod again as you feel to more of his fingers wetting themselves in your slick. Chan seemed to contemplate before placing his fingers into his lips. "D-daddy you didn't have-"

A satisfied hum leaves his lips and and he smiles. "Delicious, baby." Your nipples erect again as he praised you.

He soon brought back his fingers onto your heat and wets them in your slick again. not wasting any time, he enters a digit in you, easily entering due to the slick but still doesn't hide the fact that you were so tight.

"So fucking tight, ugh." Chan moans. "You're taking my finger so well, baby. How 'bout another?"

You could only manage to nod at him, his finger inside you moving around, preventing you from speaking any audible words. You were completely new to this, all the sensations and pleasure he was giving you were over the top. 

Yes, Chan saw your reply, but he wasn't really satisfied with this. Maybe he wasn't up for vanilla all the way. "Where are your words, baby girl? I don't hear them." A smirk was settled on his lips as he maintained eye-contact with you. The finger inside of you was pumping much faster now, moving in different ways as if it was avoiding a certain spot.

A whimper and a moan came first before you could even say a normal word. "P-plea.. p-please.." You breathed out. He was really testing you. When he just raised an eyebrow at you, a whine came right after, as his left thumb was now drawing figure-eights on your clit. The sensations were taking the best of you, still unable to say anything.

"Please what, baby? Come on, I know you can say it. Tell daddy what you want." He pushes more. Seeing you naked, withering and being a moaning mess on his bed, a finger inside you and his thumb on your clit, it was one of his most erotic dreams coming true.

Brushing past a certain spot inside of you, a particularly loud moan leaves your lips along the words another! another one daddy, please! smirking as he purposely hit your spot, he returns there, another finger coming along. 

After every thrust, every breath you let out came with moans and whimpers, and you felt something bubbling in your stomach.

"H-nghh.. d-daddy.. so g-good.. I-I feel.. ahh.." You tried to speak, still not stopping from moaning. You felt his fingers do scissoring movements alternatively after hitting your spot. The stretch was overwhelming.

"It's called an orgasm, baby, you can do it. release it if you can. I'll just be adding another finger, okay?" Finally giving up from hearing an answer, Chan enters a third finger, widening them apart for a while before abusing your sweet-spot some more. He would slowly but hardly thrust towards it, sometimes even just massaging it and earning louder - more delicious - moans from your lips.

"Ahh.. ahh! D-daddy.. F-f-faster, p-please! m-more! Ngghh.." His thumb was now rubbing your clit harder, fingers thrusting faster in you and you were more of a moaning mess infront of him than you were earlier.

"D-daddy.. Daddy i-it's is coming.." By the minute, Chan was getting harder and harder, with nothing in his mind other than the will to make you come and to enter you (maybe even have another taste).

"Release it baby, come on." Harder thrusts, faster fingers, louder sounds of slick and moans, all of these were wafting around the room. 

Your knuckles were now turning white at how tight you were gripping his sheets, your insides clenching against his fingers, and your moans more high-pitched. Chan sensed your climax coming, and realizing this, he scoots closer to you without breaking the contact and sucks on your left nipple.

Along with the new sensation, your high arrives with a high-pitched moan. Chan brings himself to your lips and passionately kisses you through your climax. He pulls away after a while, smiles on your faces. 

He contemplates again, whether to just enter you right there or to give himself a reward and taste you again, and he settles for the latter. 

Lowering himself more, you realize what he was about to do and you grab his hair, trying to stop him. "Chan no- aH!"

He goes right in, tongue inside you and lapping at your juices, groans of satisfaction vibrating against your heat.

His right hand reaches for your hand on his hair and grips it, his other hand going for your other hand as well. He locks both of your wrists in his grip, stopping you from touching him. he continues to happily taste you and suck on your clit, overstimulation kicking right it in. You wither more under him.

When he's finally satisfied, he pulls away and looks at your figure. Eyes closed, lips partly open, wrists under his hand, legs spread, he smiles. "Beautiful."

Hearing this, you flutter your eyes open and smile at him. "Do you think you're ready for me, baby girl?" He asks.

You widen your eyes at him, realizing that you weren't really done yet. "Don't worry, baby girl, I'll take care of you." He smiles. You now nod at this.

He releases your wrists and walks over to his bedside table next, opening the lowermost drawer, grabbing a bottle before closing it again. 

He makes his way back in between your legs and pulls his boxers down, you widen your eyes again. He was huge. You were having second thoughts if it that preparation was enough for him to fit inside you. 

Settling himself kneeling between your legs, he opts for lubricating himself but you hold his arm to stop him.

"C-can i?" You shyly speak, lifting yourself to sit up infront of him. He smiles at this and holds your left cheek dearly. "Sure you can, baby. here," He hands the bottle over to you. 

You crawl closer to him and slowly wrap your palms around his hard length. He groans and moans upon your little touches. He expected for you to lube your hands and get him ready, but you thought otherwise. You wrapped a bare hand on the base of it, slowly going up and down.

"B-baby, d-don't do that, I-I'm already hard e-enough.. baby!" He moans harder when your lips come in contact with his cute little pink head. 

You licked and sucked, not knowing if you were doing it right. His moans say you were doing great though, and you take this as a cue to continue. slowly, you go deeper and deeper around him, sucking harder as well.

"N-no, baby, no stop tha-aah.." He moans one last time before gripping your hair and pulling you off of him. "Take this as your second warning, baby girl. You follow instructions, okay? You think I didn't hear what you called me earlier?" You slowly nod at this. His hands make their way to your shoulders and push you down the bed, head perfectly falling on his fluffy pillows. 

He reaches for the bottle that you put away and opens the lid, pouring an amount on his palm. "This is called lube, makes it easier for me to enter you. I probably don't need it since you're very wet already, but just to make sure."

He works his hand on himself and made sure to cover all of his length with it, not missing a spot. Deeming himself ready, he smiles at you and leans over.

"Since this is your first time, I'll let you have three chances. One more mistake and you're getting punished." He whispers again, settling on top of you and using his elbows to keep him up as to not put all his weight on you. 

"For now, I'll be as gentle as possible. Tell me when to stop or to continue, okay? Do you remember the color system, baby?" You nod again. 

Few moments later, you feel his tip brushing against your entrance, and you nod to cue him that it was okay. Once the tip was finally inside you, the both of you groan in pleasure, him feeling the tightness of your rim and you feeling the stretch.

Half-way inside you, his groans and moans were synchronizing with yours. His lips found their way back to the familiar crook of your neck leaving more marks as he had a thing for those. 

Even if he wasn't even fully inside you yet, it felt as if he was tearing you apart, but there was a little tinge of pleasure there. His shaft was grazing against your sweet spot, earning sweet moans from you. He pulled away soon enough though. 

Chan's head was slightly hazy from the pleasure, taking his thoughts away from what was currently happening. Unconsciously, he bucks his hips a little too hard, making him fully inside you now. 

The sudden fullness clearly blew you off. "Oh fuck!" Words slip from your mouth out of habit. You moan and relaxed yourself, getting used to the unfamiliar stretch.

You soon realize what you just said, meeting Chan's eyes to check if he noticed. This snaps a nerve from him. 

"What was that, baby girl?" He asks, lifting himself up on his arms. 

"N-nothing, Daddy. N-nothing at all.." You managed to say. You were clearly lying, though. Chan heard you loud and clearly, only asking you to test your honesty.

"Tsk tsk tsk, baby girl. That's three in a row. Four if I count that lie you just said. What am I going to do with you, huh?" He smirks as he pulls away from you, also pulling out his member in the process and walks towards a cabinet in his room. He opens it and your eyes widen as you see different types of contraptions and sex toys inside it. He settles for a black silk tie and closes it again. He walks back towards you on the bed.

"Now, you don't get to touch me anymore as you've been a naughty girl, baby." He says as you feel his hands grip your wrist to tie them with the silk cloth from earlier, and he turns you around to lie you on your stomach right after.

You lightly tug after he's done, feeling the tightness around your wrists but thankfully they were soft.

He soon kneels beside you on the bed, pulling your hips over his lap and his hands kneading them again.

"Count for me, okay baby girl?" He softly says, but you knew that wasn't going to last longer.

"Y-yes, Daddy." You stutter in anticipation and fear. This was only the first time you had any sexual intimacy and there you were, fucking it up already.

The first hits you on the left in surprise, the silence getting you off guard and you whimper in pain and pleasure. "O-one."

He kneads the cheek softly after, but you didn't pay much attention as you were getting ready for the next ones. 

The other blows come almost simultaneously, not letting you have a breather and making you stumble among numbers. He alternated between the left and the right, never forgetting to knead the cheek he hit before hitting the other.

The ninth came as the hardest, making you almost scream the number, still in pain.

"Do you think you've learnt your lesson now, baby girl?" He says a few minutes after the last spank while also flipping you over so now you were facing him. He was slowly making his way in between your legs, placing his hands over your thighs and settles closer.

"Sorry, Daddy. I-I've learnt my lesson now." You eagerly nod, not wanting to experience that pnuishment ever again. 

Smirking in satisfaction, Chan takes the chances to ram inside you again without warning. You release a highly pornographic moan in sensation, arching your back in the process. 

Chan swears it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard in his whole life, and he settles his face on your neck, figuring that he really liked being there.

"Remember the color system, baby. I'll be moving now." You only nod at hid words again as he started to thrust into you, feeling euphoric.

The pleasure made you clench your eyes shut and the moans were continuously leaving your throat. Everything felt amazing, you were at bliss.

He wasn't thrusting fast, not wanting to hurt you more after earlier, but he was going hard, his tip reaching places inside you that you never even knew were there. He was groaning and moaning as well, feeling you clench around him every now and then.

You felt so full, but you wanted something more. And with shaky breaths, you managed to speak. "F-f-faster, Daddy."

He was surprised, not expecting you to say those words at all. But he smirks again, peppering kisses on your neck as he nods. "Your wish is my command, baby girl."

And with those charming words, his pace starts getting faster, earning more whimpers and whines of pleasure from your plump lips. He takes those as encouragement and goes faster, him also moaning his pleasure as he moves his way in and out of your heat.

Skin-slapping, moans, groans, whimpers, and whines filled the room, and soon another orgasm was dawning in the pit of your stomach.

He senses this, feeling you tighten around him, and he thrusts faster, wanting the both of you to reach your highs together. You were regularly on the pill, so there wasn't any problems about him coming inside, and the both of you were tested clean as well.

He presses himself closer to you, bringing his lips to yours as he kisses you passionately, supressing your moans. He pulls away later, giving the two of you a breather, and you take this as a chance to whine, "C-coming, Daddy."

He smiles at this, and thrusts a little harder, lowering down to leave open-mouthed kisses on your left nipple (as he realizes that this was where you were sensitive the most). The both of you soon came at the same time, smiles on your faces as he pulls out a while after and lays down beside you.

He leaves you kisses on both of your wrists as he unties them, also kissing your lips for the last time before covering your bodies with his duvet and you lay asleep snuggled together.

\- - -

Laying on the bed, nestled in Chan's arms, you felt at peace. There was a smile on your face as you gazed upon his sleeping face, admiring his features that you've already gotten used to seeing everyday for the past three years. Time flew fast when you were having fun, indeed.

It was a Saturday morning, the last of his work days for the week. Like how you did everyday, you'd wake up earlier than him and make breakfast for the two of you. Somewhere during the three years of being with him as his sugar baby/lover - yes, you say i love you's, had dates, travelled to different cities and countries, things that other couples do - you learned to do stuff around the mansion. Cleaning up, doing the laundry, cooking and baking - with the help of his Australian friend, Felix - and some other stuff that deemed to be needed in the house, even if he had maids to come by during the weekends.

You also shared a room with him now. Your old room was now some sort of recreational room filled with stuff that you liked (canvases for painting, shelves for your books, a corner with a tv for your yoga routines, and more) but the bed was still there. Your clothes and other important essentials were moved into his walk-in closet, you owning half of it now.

It has been about thirty minutes since you woke up, and you thought that you should probably get up now to get ready with breakfast. It felt like a waffles day, and that was what you had in mind to cook for the late morning. The sun has already risen outside and the clock was ticking a few minutes into 10 o'clock. 

Slowly and carefully as to not wake him up, you slip out of his arms to head to the bathroom and freshen up. 

In the midst of washing your face, you felt nauseous all of a sudden, immediately going to the toilet bowl and vomiting into it. It lasted for a good 3 minutes before it felt as if your stomach was empty now. You didn't forget to flush it first before continuing your work.

After breakfast that day, you gave Chan a kiss goodbye before he went to work like usual. Cleaning and relaxing right after was how you spent the day, but a little into the afternoon, you gave a quick call to your friend Nayeon, asking her to come over and bring something very important.

"Hey, y/n!" She greets you with kisses on the cheeks and a big hug like usual. 

"Hey, Yeon.." You greet back, nervousness making your palms sweaty and words shaky.

"I already have an idea about what you might be so anxious for, so lets head to your room quickly, okay?" She gives you a comforting tap on your should and you lead her to your room.

You both sat on the bed in your old room, the box she brought in your hands. You were literally shaking right now, clearly not alright mentally, emotionally, and somehow physically as well.

"You know how it works, babe. Two lines mean yes." She says.

Yep, that's right. You asked her to bring it, the box of a pregnancy test held by your shaky hands. You nod at her, gulping the lump in your throat before going over to your bathroom to do what had to be done.

When you were finished, you head back out and sit beside Nayeon to wait for the results to show. The both of you were obviosuly nervous for what was about to show, because your life with Chan technically depended on it. He was so strict about you taking the pills, and even if he didn't say exactly why, you were pretty sure that it was because the two of you weren't ready yet (and because he wasn't really sure about your relationship from the start).

Few minutes passed by and she took a peek on the item, her face void of any emotion. You didn't know how to react, not really knowing whether her emotionless face was good or bad news. With cautious hands, she turns the item to you and you almost faint in surprise.

Two red lines. Positive.

It was 8 o'clock in the evening, a few hours after Nayeon left, when Chan enters the mansion, you sitting on the sofa infront of the lit fireplace ready to welcome him. It was around late September, the winds being chillier and chillier by the weeks passing by. Few more days and it would be Chan's birthday soon, either your pregnancy was a birthday gift or birthday nightmare.

With a huge hug and a little make-out session by the door, you greet Chan a good evening. He smiles passionately, excusing himself from you to frshen up for the night as you prepared the table for dinner.

Ever since that afternoon with Nayeon, you never took the pregnancy test from out of your grasp. At the moment, you were wearing a comfy sweater and a soft jumper over it. In the pocket of the jumper over your chest was the pregnancy test, ready for you to take out when you tell Chan the news.

Around twenty minutes into dinner, you clear your throat, making Chan raise his head over to look at you infront of him.

"I-I uh.. I have to tell you something, Chan." Rules aside, he let you call him whatever you wanted now. 'Daddy' was still how you addressed him on the daily, but sometimes you wouldn't, and he figures that whatever you had to tell him was important because of that fact.

"What is it, baby girl? I'm listening." He softly replies, setting the utensils down onto his plate and giving all of his attention to you.

"T-this morning, I.." You started, unable to continue. You felt like crying already, to be honest. It was so irresponsible for you to forget taking the pill last week, and having sex with Chan in almost every corner of this household was something on the daily. He was probably going to kick you put after this, never showing his gorgeous face to you ever again.

Unconsciously, a few stray tears fall from your eyes and this makes Chan get off from his chair and moved to the one next to you, wiping your tears while also peppering you with praises and kisses.

"Oh baby, what's wrong? Come on, tell me, Daddy will listen." He coos at you, holding your face in his large hands.

With shaky hands, you reach into the pocket of your jumper and sob. "I.. I-I'm sorry Daddy.. I'm-" You sob again, showing him the item. "..p-pregnant."

His breath hitches and he freezes in his position, eyeing the item in between your shaking fingers. He was speechless. 

You cried harder now, pulling away from his hands to put the item away (on the table) and burying your face into your own palms. You were bracing yourself for the worst. You were 25 years old and he was 28, both still young and supposedly not expected to have a child yet. Sure it wasn't too much of a big deal for others to have children at this age, but he was a CEO, a crazy rich famous one at that, and he was expected to probably have kids at 30 and have an almost equally rich wife.

"I-I know.. you're probably v-very mad.. and I understand i-if you're kicking me out.. I-I broke t-the rules.. I'm s-sorry.." You cry again, in the process of standing up with wobbly legs. But his strong hands held your shoulders, gently pushing you back down on the seat. 

His hands find their way back onto your face and wipes the tears on your face with trembling fingers. A smile was on his face, a chuckle barely sounding from it, and you return his stare with wonder.

"W-why are you smiling?" You sniffle, and he finds your glassy eyes and quivering lips very cute.

"I'm not mad at you, baby. And I'm definitely not kicking you out." He says.

"What?" You say in confusion. "Why?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, if.. if you'd like to lay off the pills and.. uhmm.. m-make a family with me.." He trails off.

"R-really..?" You ask, sadness seeping away now.

"Yes." He stands up, moving closer to you. "This is the best news that I've ever heard, baby girl. I love you."

With a warm smile, he pulls you up gently from the chair and kisses you. 

You kiss back obviously, smiling into it.

This was unexpected, but it was worth three years of waiting.


End file.
